LOTM: Decimation S3 P9/Transcript
(Miles is seen sitting in his room inspecting his portal emitter) Miles: *sigh* Come on dammit. Batteries are always bugging out on this thing. (Miles continues tinkering until the device begins beeping) Miles: Whoa! What the heck did I do now?! (Miles then realizes that it's picking up a signal from another world) Miles: Hmm.... (Scott then pops his head into Miles's room) Scott: Miles? Miles: AH!! Oh, hey Scott. Scott: Everything okay? I heard yelling. Miles: Yeah yeah everything's fine! Just working is all! Scott: Oh, okay then. Well I'll leave you to it! (Scott leaves as Miles grabs his portal emitter) Miles: Well, might as well go check this out. (Miles opens up a portal and heads through it. It then cuts to him arriving in a large city) Miles: Huh??? (Miles looks around as he realizes where he is) Miles: Wait a minute....New York? Why would the emitter take me here? ???: Hey guys, hurry up! Miles: Hm? (Miles looks to find a group of thugs robbing a jewelry store) Bandit #1: We gotta move before the cops get here! Miles: Oh boy. Looks like crooks never learn. ???: Well what do we got here? Miles: Huh? Bandit #1: Hey what the- AHHH!! (One of the bandits are seen hanging from the building webbed up) Miles: Whoa what the??? Bandit #2: Oh crap! (Just then, a teenager dressed in a red and blue Spider Suit jumps down) Bandit #3: Spider-Man! ???: Hey guys! You getting ready to propose to your fiances? Miles: !! Bandit #2: Shut it freak! (The bandits' shoot at Spider Man who dodges) ???: Hey who you inviting to the wedding? Can I be the best man? Miles: This can't be real. I'm not seeing this. Bandit #3: Dammit just hold- (The bandit's mouth is then webbed shut before Spider-Man punches him unconscious) ???: *turns to the last bandit* Hey, the cake's gonna be good right? Bandit: Crap! I-I surrender! (The bandit throws his gun down and puts his hands up) ???: Good choice man! You're getting closer and closer to redeeming yourself! (Spider-Man then webs the bandit down) ???: But you've still gotta go to jail! Miles:..... ???: *Sighs* Another day another robbery. Now you boys sit tight. Cops are on the way. *Swings off* Miles:..... Yeah no I'm following this guy. (Miles puts his mask on and swings after the Spider-Man. Spider-Man is then seen as his Spidey Sense goes off) ???: Huh? (Spider-Man stops swinging before he lands on a roof and looks behind him to find Miles landing behind him) Miles: Hello. ???: Whoa! What the heck?! Miles: Hey hey easy man! I'm not gonna hurt you! ???: What are you? You're not The Chameleon again are you?! Miles: Who? No no no I'm Spider-Man! ???: You're Spider-Man?! No I'M Spider-Man! Miles: I know! But I'm a different Spider-Man! ???: Huh? What do you mean? (Miles removes his mask and looks at Spider-Man) ???: Oh. You are a different Spider-Man. Miles: My name's Miles Morales. I'm a Spider-Man from another universe. ???: Another universe? Miles: Long story. Now who are you by chance? ???: Well, if you must know.... (Spider-Man removes his mask, causing Miles to look in surprise) ???: Name's Peter Parker! Nice to meet you Morales! Miles:..... Peter: Miles? Miles: Huh? Oh nothing, just a bit overwhelmed is all. Peter: Overwhelmed? Miles: I uhhh....I've never seen another Spider-Man in a long time. Peter: What do you mean another? Miles: Moving on! Peter: Uhh, alright? So what are you doing here? Miles: I came here to investigate a disturbance. As far as I know, your world is now a part of the Multiverse. Peter: Multiverse? Miles: Like I said, it's a long story. Peter: I'd imagine so. Miles: Anyway, I need you to come home with me for a awhile. Peter: What?! Miles: Only for a bit Peter. At least until I can brief you on the danger your world faces. Peter: I can't go to another universe! Miles: Why not? Peter: I got....homework. Miles: Okay I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that. (Miles then opens a portal) Miles: Now come on. We've got work to do. Peter: You sure about this? Miles: Trust me Peter. It's for the greater good. Peter: *sigh*....Alright then. Miles: Come on. (Miles and Peter walk through the portal. It then cuts to Jordan wearing his stealth suit as he's seen walking away from a building with a bag full of stuff. He's then met by one of his Psy Clones) Jordan #2: Well, did you get it Jordan? Jordan: *opens the bag* You know it Jordan. (Jordan's clone looks inside to find a bag full of Dust Vials) Jordan: Fresh Dust. Ready to be used for my new plans. Jordan #2: Amazing work Jordan! Jordan: Thank you Jordan! Jordan #2: You weren't caught were you? Jordan: Oh please. With this suit, I become undetectable. Jordan #2: Right, why would I think otherwise Jordan? Jordan: I was thinking the same thing Jordan. Let's just get this back to base for now though. Jordan #2: Right! (The clone disappears as Jordan runs off with the bag, ready to begin his next plan) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts